Making History
by alitamayonesa
Summary: Blake and Michael both wanted to be the captain of the football team; for their personal reasons. They got to the point of hating each other but somebody makes them see how much they enjoy each other's company and who knows? Maybe something more. Blichael
1. Chapter 1

**Blake**

I was the last one to shower after football practice; I was so ashamed of myself. The coach decided to split the team in two for the practice, it doesn't matter which teammates are with me, we always win, and it's all because of me. But this was not the case, we were winning, and I got distracted. Michael from the other side of the yard took the ball and scored. All my teammates went to him and cheered him, just the way they used to cheer me.

It's not like I mind losing for once in my life, nobody's perfect, right? But I can't imagine myself walking down the halls of the school, listening to everyone's whispering. Actually I can imagine it. "OMG, did you hear that Blake Jenner lost in the football practice?" "If he lost in a practice, I bet he would too in the school's game" "I don't see him hot anymore".

I needed to go home now, face my dad. Every morning when he takes me to school he says the same damn thing; "Finish them" And by that of course he means football. Football is everything for him, which means it is for me too. I wish he said normal stuff normal parents say to normal kids like; "Have a nice day" or "Take care". At least a "Goodbye", but a "Finish them"? Really? How's that supposed to make me feel good?

How would I get home and tell my dad I didn't finish with them? I could easily lie and said I kicked everyone's ass, like always. But you could easily tell when I lied, my words would go numb and my eyes would see everywhere but the person's eyes.

I decided to take a shower really quickly and once there was nobody left in the locker room or the school, I would call my girlfriend Nellie and we could meet somewhere. I turned the shower on and stayed there just feeling the cold water on my body; I really wasn't in the mood of anything at all. I just wanted to erase this day from my life and continue like I still was the king of the school.

My eyes suddenly opened, waking me up from the nothing when my phone rang. I got out from the shower a bit and grabbed my phone. It was Nellie.

"Hey Nel" I said, I tried to hide the depression of my voice but I just failed.

"Blake, I heard all about it" Really? Did she call me to remind me that?! I gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah" That was all I answered. "How is it possible?" She asked again.

"Why do you want to know? I lost, what's the biggy?"

"You never lose Blake"

"I just did Nellie"

"I know, that's why I'm asking, how is it possible? What happened?"

"Let's talk later, see you at the café, next to the school?"

"But, I just want to-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it on the phone" Nellie was quiet. Maybe disappointed, she sighed and said "okay". I hung up and returned to my shower. Once I finished I rushed to the café to see Nellie, who was waiting in a table with a milkshake in her hands.

"Hi" I said tired sitting down next to her as she smiled at me.

"Do you want to talk now?" Nellie asked. I turned to see her with my serious face meaning a "no".

"Hey, what I said on the phone did not come out right. I'm not surprised or shocked or mad or anything about it, I just wanted to know if you were okay with it" Nellie said, making me feel a little better about my situation.

"I guess" I replied. "I guess I am"

"Really?" Nellie asked again, she was so persistent and she always wanted to know every single detail of my life, which kind of bugged me.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about it" I said kind of bugged. I touched her hair with my hand and looked at her in the eyes. "I think there's something you are not telling me Blake" I looked away and folded my arms as a sighed.

"I told you I don't really want to talk about it. I'm fine"

"Blake, I'm just trying to help! I want to know" She insisted, and GOD HOW SHE INSISTED!

"You don't need to know everything, okay?" I cleared out to Nellie, making emphasis on the word _everything_. "And I think it is better if you try not to help, because this is my problem and I need to deal with it, without people like you getting in the way"

Nellie looked shocked and sad at me as I began to regret what I just said.

"Fine" Nellie said standing up. I wanted to say something but I just didn't know what to say. Nellie was waiting for me to say something, but when I didn't, she left walking very fast, almost running.

Nellie was my girlfriend, but I just- I didn't- I mean-… I didn't love her, I didn't actually see her as my girlfriend. Nellie is sexy, pretty, smart and caring. Pretty much the girlfriend every guy wants, and that makes me win points on my popularity. That was basically the only reason I was dating her. Think about it; a sixteen year old guy who is the team captain and has the sexiest girlfriend in the school would be obviously extremely popular; and my dad always said how important a good reputation is.

I know that I was just pretending; using Nellie. I didn't even want to have a girlfriend; for a sixteen-year old I was pretty childish and immature, the best thing for me right now were my video games, having a girlfriend wasn't a part of my personal plans, just my reputation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blake**

I was done with Nellie, for the day, and I was glad that she got mad at me; I wouldn't have to talk to her at night and say goodnight to her, or anyone for the matter. There was one less problem I needed to deal with, at least for the day, because the next day would be an exact copy of the past.

But I still needed to deal with my dad; I had been outside my own house for the last 3 hours; waiting for the lights to go off. If I could see the living room lighted up from the window that meant my dad was probably there. I didn't know if he was waiting for me, or if he was drinking her head off, but I couldn't go inside while he was there.

But… what if he goes to sleep, and I go inside and go to sleep as well, right the next morning he's going to ask where I was; and at the end of the whole conversation, he would ask how was football practice… I wasn't safe at all. What if I just went inside right now and tell him the truth, then my soul would feel free and all this would be over.

After a lot of thinking I decided to wait for another hour until the lights went off. I waited for about 15 minutes to make sure my dad was already asleep or at least in his room and I got inside. I slowly walked to the stairs and skipped the first 2 steps because I remembered they use to creak a lot. My shoes were slippery because of the wet grass and I almost fell down, but I managed to hold the railing of the stairs next to wall, without making a sound luckily.

The rest of the steps were silent. There would be only 10 more steps to get to my room; and I was freaking out. "1… 2… 3…" I slowly counted in my mind, walking faster. I opened the door of my room and slowly closed it, I didn't want to turn the lights from my room on because the 'click' of the switch would be heard, and a slight line of light would run across my door to the hall and land on my dad's face.

I slowly took my clothes off, leaving only my boxers. I decided not to put any pajamas on because the sound of the closet's drawers would be devastating. I undid the bed and got in, once I was there I witnessed my victory. It was all great until I felt a cold breeze coming from the open window. I wouldn't closed it, but it was a big risk, so I slept with the cool air the whole night.

I opened my eyes to see my watch; 30 minutes left for school. I usually wake up 10 minutes before 9 because It only took me like 2 minutes to get dressed, I would always wait for lunch break to have a proper breakfast and I wouldn't shower until football practice was over. I had 20 minutes more of sleeping; but no. My dad was waking up any minute and I didn't want to see him in the morning, or at any time.

I got dressed as fast as I could, looking in the mirror I tried to make my hair look good as possible and I brushed my teeth. I ran down the stairs, grabbed the sandwich my mom always does for me in the morning before going to work, and walked to the door, but something stopped me.

"Good morning Blake" a male voice arrived to my eardrum and I just hoped it was my brother talking. But, he didn't live here.

"Hey…" I said regretting not leaving the house ignoring the voice.

"I didn't see when you came back home, I was waiting for you" My dad said putting the newspaper down.

"Why would you wait for me? I was with Nellie" I lied, a little credible.

"The whole day?" My dad asked, not believing me. I looked everywhere but the direction of his eyes, and when our gazes met, I only nodded. "Yeah" I lied again.

"Okay" My dad said after a long silence. "We didn't get to talk about your football practice, tell m-" Oh no. There it was. "Oh dad, I have to go to school" I cut him off before he could say anything about it. I grabbed the door and tried to run away. "I just wanted to know it you wo-" My dad tried again. "Seriously dad, I'm late" I lied, cutting him off.

"Really?" He asked concerned, I nodded a little desperate to get out of that place. "Isn't school till 9?" My dad asked looking at his watch. "Yeah but…" I said scratching my head, thinking of an excuse as fast as my brain could make a lie up. "Not today"

He looked at me again in concern and shook his head, giving up the confusion. "Okay" He said. "Bye dad" I said opening the door again. "Blake…" My dad said. "One more thing" I looked at him, allowing him to continue. "Finish them". I nodded, feeling extremely depressed about it and left.

I walked to school considering I still had about 25 minutes left, and I didn't know what to do when I got there. I walked to the locker room and sat down on a bench, killing time. After a while I heard some footsteps. Meaning I wasn't alone. "Already here Blake?" I turned around to see who was talking. It was Dave and Joe, two other teammates, the best ones besides from me. There was another teammate who was just as good as them, maybe even better, but never reaching my level, and he was Michael, the one who scored the difference between my victory and his.

"Yeah" I responded. "Thinking about skipping math, and Earth science too" I said, earning a laugh from Dave. "Feels like we have the same plan" Joe said opening his locker. "Yeah" I nodded and laughed. "Hey, that's my daily routine" Dave chuckled, also opening his locker.

"Yeah, I mean. We have football, that's all we need. Who cares if we suck at school?" I said, making a point. "Exactly bro" Dave answered. "The coach does care. I mean, he really doesn't. But he has to follow the rules, if you fail a subject, you're out of the team" Joe continued, taking his jersey out of his locker. "It sucks" Dave followed. It was true, and I hadn't thought a lot about it, I wasn't doing that good with my grades. I hadn't failed any subject, but I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I would be devastating to get out of the team, even more if I am the captain.

"Well, we're ditching. Want to come?" Joe asked. I shook my head refusing the offer. "Okay" Joe said leaving the room. "See you at football practice man" Dave said as he followed Joe, leaving me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael**

"I really mean it. You beat that dude's ass!" Shanna said excitedly, making expressions with her arms.

"It's not that big of a deal" I said, trying to seem inconspicuous, even I did feel on top of the world.

"It is!" Shanna screamed, earning some stares from other people. "You just kicked the king off his throne, and you are going on!" Shanna said teasing. "Are you sure you're not making such a big deal about it?" I asked.

"No, absolutely not" She said, without hesitation. "You just won a new rival"

"I hope not!" I said. "Blake is still my teammate and the captain" I said, getting back to my food. It did feel good to be the one who won Blake in football. He was the king; he could get anything he wanted, anything I wanted. He even had Nellie, the most beautiful girl in school.

Sometimes I ask myself; "What does she see in him?" And then I remember everything about Blake; he is everything a girl wants. Shanna was right, there was a possibility that we become rivals or enemies, but I didn't want that. There was no use to it, we are supposed to be a team, though I've never talked to him in a real conversation. Could you imagine how devastating it would be to become Blake's rival? He would make my life a living hell, and either I could fight back and become the new king or become the new puppet. He could get me expelled from the football team, he could make everybody hate me.

I don't really know the guy, and I know it's rude from me to think he might just ruin me; but I was scared of him, and maybe jealous.

"And so what?!" Shanna exclaimed, once again earning more looks from more people "This school has been silently waiting for the good looking, brave superhero to take Blake down" She said focusing on every of my reactions.

"You're not good looking, or brave. And I would never picture you as a superhero…" Shanna continued with her truth and hurtful words. "…But you're all we've got" She said in a disappointment voice; obviously joking. I fake laughed back.

"All I'm saying is that I think it's better if things stay the way they are" I said; bringing this conversation to more realistic sentences and serious points. "I may have won Blake, once. But I'm still the nerd who can't get any popularity points" Shanna made a concern look, not caring about what I said, or maybe just thinking it was stupid or something.

"You will never get to see that the math geek is the king of the school Shanna" She erased that look from her face then. She began picking up her books and took her tray with her food remains, standing up. "There's always a first time for everything" She said with a smile before leaving. She just couldn't be serious.

I left too, walking to my locker. I was two or three feet away from it; when I felt fear running through all my body, followed by an extremely hot breeze that was meant only for me. Blake's locker was only 3 lockers away from mine, and he was there. Ever since that football practice, which was yesterday, I've felt so strange. At first it was nothing but non-sense. I scored a difference on practice, but in was only once. ONCE. But people started telling me these things; about how Blake and I were becoming enemies. I guess after a long while of listening to the same stuff, I started to believe them.

I could only picture myself getting knocked out by Blake every time he sees me; but it didn't make sense! Did people really have that power on me? Why did I believe them? I know this school only likes gossip and drama, then why was I involved in it too? I slowly walked to my locker and opened it. I was only going to grab my math book and leave, but all the time I could feel Blake's gaze, so I couldn't leave. Maybe I was only paranoid and he wasn't looking at me. Maybe he didn't even notice that I was there. I heard him shot his locker and I slowly turned around to see if he was gone. But he wasn't. I stared at him for a little while, he was reading something, a paper, and he was making a mad and disappointment face. I don't know if he felt my gaze, or if he saw me looking at him, but he turned to the side to look at me. I couldn't turn around, or it would be too awkward and too obvious that I was looking at him and that I was scared. He didn't say anything though, he stared at me like if I was someone who told him a bad new or something bad for the matter. After a long and uncomfortable 3 seconds he turned around and kept walking to I don't know where.

While he was walking I saw him crushing the paper he had in his hands before and threw it to a trash can without looking, and that's why he didn't notice he had failed and the paper ball had crashed to the wall and landed in the floor.

After that uncomfortable situation I felt relieved that he wasn't there anymore. Maybe I was scared of Blake after all. But he didn't beat me or anything bad for the matter, he just stared at me like if he had received bad news. I thought for a second it had something to do with the paper he had just thrown to the floor. I hesitated at first, but then I decided to slowly walk to the paper ball in the floor and grabbed it.

I looked around like if I was doing something wrong or something and I slowly opened it. 'Funny how some freak can win you. Seems like you're not that great after all. STOP PRETENDING' That's what the paper said. It didn't seem so bad the first time I read it, but after reading it over and over again, I couldn't feel but being in Blake's shoes, he must had been feeling so awful and pathetic. I was scared and now I was feeling sorry for him, he can be an asshole but the one thing I am sure about is that he has worked hard for being where he is. And I just cannot come and take it away from him.

Football was great, but I still had the mathlets and Glee Club. I decided to step out from Blake's way and just not try to beat him anymore.

I walked to my classroom, where the class had already started.

"You're late Mr. Weisman" The teacher said, pointing at my seat, next to Shanna.

"I know, I'm sorry, it'll never happen again" I apologized. "I hope not" The teacher continued. I walked to my chair and sat down. Shanna looked at me shaking her head playfully. "What?" I mouthed softly. You may think I'm a coward or a killjoy, but I don't really like talking in class, that way I'll avoid scoldings and visits to the principal's office. I read on the board the work for the day and I began to do it.

"Guys, I have a call" The teacher said, catching everyone's attention. "I'll be back". As soon as she left, everyone closed their books and began talking to each other, some even left the room.

"Why were you late?" Shanna asked. "Well, um. You know" I answered. I didn't even know myself why I was late. I mean, it was all because of the Blake thing, but I didn't know how to explain it. "No, I don't know" Shanna said.

I gave her a weird look and a big sigh. "I don't know, I went for my book and I kept entertained in other stuff and well I... before I knew it the class had already started" I gave her the super short side of the explanation. Shanna kept looking at me with that weird face. "What?!" I asked again, but the look on her face remained intact. I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

"People talk about it, all the time, everywhere I go there's someone talking about it" I began telling her. "Of course they are, this is big Michael" Shanna replied. "And by that you should know how messed up this school is" She continued, getting comfortable on her chair. "I get it, okay?" I said calmly "But people start making fun of Blake and telling him stuff, and I don't want that" I stated. "Why?" She asked curious "He's not even your friend, you do you care about it?" "Because I'm scared, It's all my fault!" I said as Shanna rolled her eyes. "I can really see the day Blake fights back, I feel him capable of anything!" I said now paranoid "Michael!" Shanna said loudly "I don't think he would do anything that bad, and if he does, then you won't let him" She said exaggerating everything again with her arms and her expressions. "But that way we'd start a fight, a rivalry!" I stated for the I don't know the number time.

"I'm a little confused" Shanna said after a while of silence. "Sometimes you say how much you dislike him and sometimes you just don't want to make him mad and... uhg" Shanna continued, getting a little desperate.

"Why do you dislike him? I mean, it's normal for normal nerds to dislike him, but you're not a normal nerd, you're on the team!" She screamed.

"Because he's got everything! The stuff I need to work hard for, he gets them in the length of time of a blink" I said, opening up to my best friend. "If I were you, I would only want to make his life impossible and smack his face to a wall all the time" Shanna said, earning a smile from me. "Then why don't you want any discontent with him?"

I slightly rolled my eyes with another but soft sigh "Because..." I started. "We're in the same team, things go better when all the members of the team get along with each other" Shanna gave me another of her looks.

"Okay, that's kind of true but you shouldn't let your anger locked up inside you" She said, and I didn't get it. "What do you mean?" I asked curious. "Well, he's graduating this year. Just think about it, if you're able to kick his ass on your junior year, you'll be king on the next one" Shanna said, and suddenly all her speeches and everything she said made sense.

"I don't know if I want to be king" I said a little concerned "Really?" Shanna asked with a weird tone, making me realize how cool it would be to be on top. "What about, all the girls following you, Nellie if you want me to be exact. No sticky, slushied face. Everyone respecting you" It did sound good.

"And how will that be possible?" I asked, only to make those thoughts even more real. "Fight for it" Shanna said. "You're only starting kid. Keep beating Blake like this and it will be possible"

I didn't care about the rivalry anymore, it sounded good actually. It was my time to get everything I've always fought for, and if that meant taking the king off his throne, I'd be willing to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blake**

It was all a bit messed up, alright? That 'funny' message in my locker didn't mean anything at all to me. It did hurt, but then I just imagined a big guy with nothing better to do writing that note on a piece of paper from him history book while he was laughing like an idiot. The thing that did bug me is that Michael was there, and he saw when I read that note. I should've probably done a horrified face, a face he saw. He saw me being miserable and he must be enjoying it so much. I know I over reacted when I saw the note in my locker, throwing it to the garbage and running away, hitting people with my backpack. I don't know what happened; I really didn't want to do that.

I had made it home safely, my dad wasn't there and he wouldn't ask anything. But the guilt feeling was chasing me everywhere I went and it was getting bigger by the minutes, especially when I was home. I didn't know what was the right thing to do, tell or not tell, because sooner or later he would find out, everything in this life is revealed and there's nothing you can do about it, I knew he was going to find out, but I could make that time come in a couple of days or even years.

I let a big heavy sigh escape my mouth right before I laid my whole body on top of my bed. I closed my eyes trying not to think about anything at all, enjoying the peaceful silence in the room. After a long time I heard the door of the house open, I didn't pay much attention to it, I mean why would I? People come in and out of this place all the time. That was until I heard a "Hello" from the person I expected the most but wanted to see the least; my dad. I stood up from my bed and stick my head to the door of my room, trying to hear a much as possible of my dad's moves.

"You're finally here" My mom said and after that there was some silence. I guess they were hugging or kissing, but that silence scared me. "Boss kept me busy" I heard my dad's voice again, followed by a small laugh from my mom.

"The stew's almost ready" My mom said. "Yeah, I'll be right here, I just need to talk to Blake" I heard my dad say. My body jumped scared when my dad's footsteps came closer and closer. I slowly walked backwards, scared of what would possibly come next. I was counting the steps my dad was making; he was coming close to the 20 steps of the stairs and I was trapped. What would I possibly do? Face him? I was not letting that happen at all, I wasn't the guy who had lost a football match anymore, I was the guy who had lost a football match and lost his popularity, and that would not sound so good to my dad.

I almost fell down with my backpack as I kept on walking backwards, but I was able to catch my balance and stay on both my feet. A weird thought passed through my mind as I've always seen on the movies; escape through the window. It sounded crazy at the beginning, but then it didn't seem as a bad idea.

I slowly ran to the window without making much noise and I saw through it. What would I lose? A 4 and a half meter fall, maybe a few broken bones, dirty and possibly ripped equipped football clothes, but an untouched pride. My dad's footsteps suddenly faded away and I heard a knock on the door. "Blake?" My dad said along with the knocks. I didn't answer. I threw my backpack to the ground and I slowly began to exit through the window. I had a leg and an arm outside the window and I saw the lock on my door moving a little, I totally regretted not to lock the door. Damn.

This was the moment I had to decide dying in pain and harm or embarrassment. I followed to get the other leg outside the window and I looked down. Wow, this was high. I tried to land a foot on a big branch of the tree that was 1 meter away from my window; I just wished I could reach it. I turned around at the big sound of the door's grinding when it was being opened. I didn't mean to do it, I was paralyzed, but I fell from the window and I saw my complete life playing like a speeded up movie in my mind.

Before I knew it, I landed on my back right in the grass, a few millimeters away from the pavement, and I was damn grateful for that. Although my back hurt really bad, I could manage getting up on my feet, and before running away, I heard a faint voice coming from my room; "Blake, where are you?".

I ran as fast as I could without a clear destination, I just wanted to go as far away as possible, so I could be safe and then I'd think about something to do. I knew it wasn't possible but I kept on looking back to see if my dad was possibly following me. I was lucky enough not to see him, but I was still nervous. I didn't know if keeping avoiding my dad was the best thing to do, but until I figure out my situation and my options, I wouldn't go anywhere near my house. I didn't know if I could survive with everything I had gotten in my backpack, which is mostly clothes, a notebook and my wallet with no more than twenty bucks. I sat down in a bench of the park and stayed there for a while, until my stomach began to make weird noises. With all this escape and the running away I totally forgot I hadn't eaten yet.

I walked to a diner very familiar to me. I used to go there every time I had to meet with my teammates or my friends, and sometimes with Nellie too. I opened my wallet and counted the money again, unlucky me I had a few less than I had expected. The usual lady that always took my order came to me.

"Hey Blake, it's been a while" She said, looking at her little notebook and taking a pen out of its spiral.

"Yep" I responded, still looking at the menu, which was useless because I always ordered the same thing.

"Why are you alone?" She asked.

"I don't know, didn't have anyone to come with" I lied, avoiding my story. She nodded and made an approval face.

"Nice" She added to her nodding. "The usual?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled before she left. My usual was an oval bowl of oily French fries and a refillable cup of soda. It was originally 22 bucks but because of being a distinguished customer it was always 15 for me. Once she brought it to me I ate it like there was no tomorrow, and once I finished I stayed there, since it would be the only interesting thing I would do for today.

"Blake, do you want the check?" The lady asked and I nodded. When she left, the bell rang announcing a new costumer coming in. I instinctively rose my head up, meeting gazes with the unknown person. It was Nellie. I smiled at her, telling her to come and sit next to me.

"Hey" She said, sitting in front of me, placing her purse next to her, still she wouldn't look directly at me.

"Nellie, I'm sorry" I said. Even if I really wasn't sorry, I didn't like it when she was sad or mad, it made me feel awful. She didn't answer, she didn't even react. She looked at me, waiting for me to continue talking. She always did that. She believed in some crap about mutual listening or something. She was always there for listening, but I never had anything to say.

"I was wrong, I shouldn't have done what I did" I said, as my usual apologetic speech said. We'd been so angry at each other so many times, that I really didn't know what I had done this time. She slightly smiled and looked down. She sighed.

"You're not really good at apologizing, you know that?" She said a little frustrated. I shrugged my shoulders and made a conformist face. "But I don't like being mad at you Blake".

"I promise I'll never act that way again" I said, because this was the usual thing I always said right after she said that she didn't like being mad at me. She smiled and looked down. Before I could say anything, not that I was planning on, the diner lady came back and set the check on the table before turning around. I read the check and I found it very unusual that the total was 22 dollars. "Excuse me" I said, touching the lady's shoulder to make her turn around.

"I think there is a mistake, this might not be my check, or you added something I didn't order" I said, giving her the check. She took and examined it. "No, it's alright. This is your" She said, giving it back to me. "Are you sure?" I asked again, refusing to take the check from her hand. She landed it on the table and made me look at it. "No, it's all there, see?" She said pointing at the check. "Medium French fries and refillable soda, 22 dollars" She said, keeping a calm tone even though I could see she was getting frustrated at me.

"Yeah, but what about my discount?" I asked concerned about it. She shrugged and looked the other way. "Blake, the diner is in crisis, we're not allowed to give discounts to any customers" She said, realizing it didn't sound right for me. I sighed and took my wallet away. Dollar by dollar, I took out 18 dollars, it was everything I had.

"It's all I have, I promise I will pay you the rest tomorrow, I don't have any more with me" I begged "Sorry, you can't do that"

The lady looked at the money and left, leaving it on the table. Nellie was silent all the time, pretending to be chatting with someone, but I could see the screen was turned off.

Once Nellie looked at me, I noticed I had a weird look. "What?" She asked. I opened my mouth but she began to talk again. "No, Blake no" She said. "Nellie, I'll pay you back" "No, I'm tired of you taking advantage of me" She screamed. "But, I'm in trouble. Please, I'll pay you back, I swear! I have the money, just not here" I begged her some more, trying to make her lend me the money. "No Blake, I'm sorry" She said, standing up. "No, Nells, please" I tried to talk her out of that thought of leaving the diner. She walked away and turned around; she mouthed 'sorry' to me and the door of the diner closed.

I laid my head on top of the table. I was in trouble. I couldn't leave the place until I had paid my lunch, and there was no way I could pay for it. I thought of calling my mom and asking her to come and lend me the money, but she doesn't like to manage the money of the family, my dad does. I was about to stand up straight and call my dad, but I felt a tiny and thin hand on my shoulder. Did Nellie come back?

I rose my head up to see who it was. I was really surprised at who I saw. I was expecting Nellie, regretting her past actions and coming back, but it wasn't her. It was a blonde girl from school, I had seen her before, but I didn't know her.

"Blake?" She asked at me, with a disgust, curious and concerned face. "Hangover?" She asked. "No" I responded, because for the first time this day I had smiled and laughed.

"Out of money" "Can't pay" I said, making a short version of my troubles. "Is there any way I can help?" She said concerned. "Would you?" I asked concerned. Did this girl really want to help me? I didn't even know her. I even think she is Michael's friend. She must hate me or something. "Yeah, I've been there" She said laughing "I know how it feels to have what you can't afford" Even if what she said didn't mean something related to this situation, I linked it with it. "How much do you need?" She asked, sitting down in the place Nellie was. "Four dollars" I said, a little timid. It felt really weird asking for money from a stranger. She happily smiled and took a 10 dollar bill out of her pocket. "Save the change"

"Woah, no way" I said. "I'll totally pay you back"

"No way!" The girl said to me. "It's okay" I smiled and took the bill. "Thank you, really. You just saved my ass" I happily smiled as she did.

"I'm Shanna, by the way" She said, offering a hand. "Blake" I said back, but then I remembered she already knew that, so I felt really stupid.

"I know"

I found it extremely gentle from Shanna, a complete stranger, to offer her help when Nellie, my girlfriend, practically ran away when I asked her for help. I didn't know if Nellie was just not for me, or if Shanna was too good. But she definitely left me wanting to hang with her more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Michael**

"Come On! You're acting like princesses! Are you princesses?! NO! I don't think so! So you better nail those push-ups! Come on!" The coach screamed. I felt the sweat burn in my eyes as the whole team had been doing these push-ups for a lot longer than we usually do.

"Why don't you do them too?!" I heard a voice saying; but the pain in my arms didn't allow me to realize who it was, and I really didn't care.

"Because YOU are the ones who need to get ready for the championship, and I'm coaching you, that's why I am the coach!" The coach said getting closer to one of my teammates' face, and not even that way I could see who it was. Although the pain was indescribable and my eyes were burning because of my own sweat, ignoring the fact that everybody smelled like they hadn't showered in their lives, I tried to stay as focused as I could and did what he said. Because once again, he's the coach; he must know what he's doing. Hopefully.

The next couple of minutes were silent in a way; nobody was talking which was nice, but everyone was moaning in pain and screaming. I swear I heard some crying and sobbing, but I can't blame that one, this was the real meaning of suffering.

I saw the coach getting closer to me; I was freaking out. Maybe he thinks my overconcentration is stupid and he's coming to put tape in my mouth to avoid these weird noises come from it. "Good job" He said, and continued walking his way. Had he really done that? For some reason it was way easier now to do those push-ups, I guess I was no longer afraid of the coach.

About another 10 counted minutes of push-ups, the coach clapped his hands several times, allowing us to stop. "Okay princesses, you can shower now. I expect better attitude next time".

Everyone began to leave the field, almost running, but the coaches' voice stopped me. It's kind of like a bad or good habit I have, I can't tell how good It is, that when I listen to a superior's voice, my brain automatically orders my body to stop doing whatever I'm doing and pay complete attention to them.

"Not you, Michael. I need to talk to you…" He said looking at his clipboard and switching randomly the sheets of paper on it. "Sure" I said, obviously without any sign of complain. "…And Blake" He continued. My heart stopped at that name. But, fuck it Michael, you're not afraid of him anymore, remember?

I turned around to see Blake, who also stopped walking at the sound of his name. He looked at me for a bit, for the first time after the little incident about the mysterious paper he read in his locked that made him flinch. He removed his stare and looked directly at the coach, who just stared at both of us, adjusting his body in what I think was a more comfortable position, placing his left hand over his right one. He sighed before giving us another weird look.

"Blake…" He began. "The team has been doing great, as always. Of course, ignoring today's lack of effort" Blake had a terrified look on his face, like if he knew what was coming, something I was oblivious of. "But you guys, both of you did great" A smile appeared in my face and I couldn't help but look at Blake to see his reaction; who kept that same look he had before. His smile lighted up a bit, but only for a second.

"Unfortunately…" The coach said, bringing more drama to the situation. "Blake. I got strict directions from the principal's office and the rest of the teachers. You cannot keep on being the team captain of the team, until your grades get better" I was really shocked. Blake got kicked out! Well, not really but it felt like it. And why would the coach call me too? Did he know I'm not that big of a friend of Blake and wanted me to presence this moment? "What?!" Blake asked a little too loud. His expression was now a mix of sad and madness, which instead of making me feel great, it made me feel so guilty about ever wishing him some bad luck.

"I'm doing better, I got a D+ on history after plenty of C's which is really impressive, and I got an A on Spanish! A fucking A! That's got to mean something!" Blake said, and I swear I had never seen him this mad.

"Yeah, I know Blake. But you've been failing math. You need at least a C+ in all your subjects" The coach affirmed. I could tell he was sad about it, but no one could be sadder than Blake. He looked away without saying anything.

"I'm sorry Blake. You're not the team captain anymore" His words made it all seem even more real. I still couldn't believe it.

"So, Michael" He said, for the first time the coach was going to turn this story to me. Was he going to… oh boy. "Unlike Blake, you actually nail every single of your classes. Besides, you are one of the best in the team" He said, half smiling. "Congratulations, you're the new captain. You are in charge".

It was surely unreal. I guess things were going right for me after all, I was no longer under Blake's power, now he was under mine. He was no longer captain of the team, I was. And he was… going to kill me.

"What?!" Blake exclaimed. "Why him?" He asked. "Blake, I think I have already explained it all. You can't be the captain, and Michael has all the requirements to be. I think he deserves it". Blake didn't say anything this time, he stayed speechless. The coach nodded to himself and turned around, leaving. I was now next to Blake, alone. I had the thing he cherished the most, or of the many thing he does for the matter. I expected some kind of a fight, or at least some cursing from him, but he left. I could tell he was mad for all the stuff he was kicking on his way and all the people he was pushing to the floor.

But, I am the new captain of the team, and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
